


Jupiter goes on "vacation"

by scribbles123



Series: Jupiter Jones in Central City [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Three Investigators | Die drei ???
Genre: Barry being a puppy, Barry being adorable, Barry never loved Iris, Boys Kissing, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbles123/pseuds/scribbles123
Summary: Jupiter Jones goes on vacation in Central City.Sounds like an ordinary vacation.Or does it?





	1. Jupiter meets world

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably mess up a lot of things about The Flash timeline during the actual show but oh well.Please don't be too harsh on me.This is my first time writing a fanfic and english isn't my main language.Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this thing.Don't ask me how this pairing idea came to mind, I have no idea but I'll go down with this ship.

Jupiter Jones, First Investigator, was sitting in his chair at Headquarters, the old trailer that functioned as the base of the Three Investigators detective firm he founded with his two best friends when they were in middleschool. Bob Andrews, Records and Research, and Pete Crenshaw, Second Investigator, were his partners and best friends. Said friends were in the middle of packing for their first vacation together as a couple.

Jupiter didn't mind about them getting together. In fact, he was the one who told them to stop dancing around each other and one of them make the first move. When they first realized there was something between them, they were afraid to change the nature of their relationship. Despite the rougher start, they worked out pretty well.

Jupiter was glad to see them happy. The awkwardness between the two really started to annoy the First Investigator. Not to mention that it made their detective work sloppy and got them into dangerous situations during their cases. The First Investigator couldn't let that happen, so he told them to do something about it. They would either work out or just stay best friends. But so far everything seemed perfectly fine.

The Three Investigators made an agreement; that summer they wouldn't take any case in the first few weeks of the holiday because of Bob and Pete's vacation, so now Jupiter was all alone at Headquarters, rimming through case files police departments had sent them from all over America.

Because, you see, after hundreds of solved cases their firm became pretty popular all right. They weren't just kids playing detective anymore. People gave them respect and actually listened to what they had to say about ongoing cases for the most part, and didn't get judged because of their age as much. They even got paid for a lot of their work, so now they could afford better equipment for their firm and an impressive amount of money for their future studies had been added to their tuition funds. However, the three of them agreed they wouldn't change one thing.

Headquarters.

They could easily rent an office somewhere in town, but they agreed it wouldn't feel the same. It reminded them of the good old times and made them feel like home.

Anyway, Jupiter was looking through the newest cases, when a report caught his attention.

It was a report written by Detective Joe West from Central City, about a man named Clyde Mardon, who could appearantly control the weather. It sparked Jupe's interest, to say the least.

He dropped everything he was reading before and started his research on the internet about the particle accelerator explosion. He read everything about the accident and the people who died or got injured. One person stood out among all the articles.

His name was Barry Allen.

A forensic scientist, who was also working for the CCPD. He had been in a coma for 9 months in a laboratory called Star Labs, which originally caused the explosion, when by some miracle he woke up very recently, completely healthy.

That seemed peculiar to Jupiter. Not impossible, but highly unlikely. Coma patients tend to wake up unpredictably, but Barry Allen had been out for 9 months without any change in his condition. Jupiter sat back in his chair and pinched his lower lip, deep in thought.

After reading more about the accident, he decided it was worth his time to look into it.

So he telephoned the Captain at Central City and offered his help. Captain Singh gratefully accepted his offer, and confessed they needed all the help they could get at CCPD, especially with these new criminals running around the city.

After his phone call he arranged everything for his travel to Central City, and booked a room in a hotel close to the police station.

All he had left to do was to pack and he was ready to go. He couldn't wait to look more into what was going on in Centrail City.

At the same time, Barry Allen had no idea how his life was about to change with meeting Jupiter Jones.


	2. Jupiter the police counselor

Jupiter was ready to get on his plane to Central City. Captain Singh had sent him the previous night all the files of the Mardon case and the detectives he would be working with, so he had plenty of reading to do. He read them carefully during the flight, and took notes on what he had to look out for. He had his suspicions about Barry Allen, adopted son of Detective Joe West. He behaved rather suspiciously for a while now according to the files, but he didn't have any actual evidence to back up the theory he came up with after hours of reading police reports and medical documnets. He didn't like making predictions without strong evidence anyway, and Barry didn't seem to be a bad person at all. While he did behave strangely, he did his job more than exceptionally, his reports detailed and precise.

His flight was quite pleasant. Well, at least the plane didn't crash, which was a positive point. He got off the shuttle bus that transported passangers from the plane with his suitcase at the airport, where an officer was alredy waiting for him outside. The unnamed officer took his luggage and drove him directly to a crime scene deep in the city.

The officer, his nametag read Row, told him the Captain would meet him there and he would introduce Detective West and his partner, as well as Barry Allen, their CSI. Meanwhile his luggage would be sent over to the hotel he was staying at for the time being.

They arrived at the crimescene without too much delay, a small gun shop, where police were already busy talking with witnesses and marking evidence around and inside the building. Curious civilians were crowded around the area to get a glimpse of what had happened there, taking photos and recording the police, despite the obvious warnings not to disturb the authorities.

As Jupiter got out of the police car, he could already spot Captain Singh and Detective West talking next to a police car. He walked over to them quietly, and before he interrupted their conversation he took in the scene in front of him.

Glass pieces were scattered all over the pavement and the floor inside the building. He could see footprints inside. They told him there had been 6 robbers. What made it interesting to him was that the footprints were the same size and same modell as far as he could see from where he was standing. Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted by an intruder at the scene.

It seemed Barry Allen had finally arrived, and got lectured by the Captain for being late. Again. He had read in his file on the plane that he was late quite often. It was common before his accident, but it seemed to be getting worse since he woke up from his coma.

Barry Allen was tall and well built under his clothes. He had chaselnut brown hair and big intelligent green eyes. His clothes...they looked like they were brand new, like he had just bought them before he came to the shop. He even left the price tag on his coat, which the Captain pointed out with an unimpressed expression. What made him more suspicious to Jupiter were his shoes. They seemed brand new, just like the rest of his clothing, but they had fresh burn marks on them. That was peculiar. Jupiter made a mental note to keep his eyes on him.

When they stopped talking about Barry, they went over to the shop. Jupiter decided he would observe things for now and not say a word. Barry took a pair of gloves from Detective West and began to observe everything around him. Jupiter could tell the exact moment when he came to the same conclusion as himself before, and broke the silence.

"There were 6 robbers with the same size of shoes. Quite interesting. Isn't that right, Mr.Allen?" asked the First Investigator with a knowing smile.

Barry suddenly turned around when he heard his name, and stared at Jupiter with wide eyes.

"Y-Yes that's right." stuttered Barry "But how did you--"

"My name is Jupiter Jones." he said while he took out his business card and handed it to him.

It read:

 

The Three Investigators

"We Investigate Anything"

? ? ?

First Investigator - Jupiter Jones  
Second Investigator - Pete Crenshaw  
Records and Research - Bob Andrews

 

Barry didn't have time to ask any questions as he studied the card, because the Captain decided to walk over to them just at the same moment.

"Mr. Allen, I see you've already met our new counselor, Jupiter Jones. He will be working with your father and his partner for a while. Now, go do your work while I'll talk over everything with Mr.Jones." with that Captain Singh left with Jupiter walking next to him, much to Barry's disappointment. He put the card in his pocket and continued on his work, curious to talk more with this Jupiter Jones later.

Jupiter was disappointed as well, but it couldn't be helped. He went over every formality with the captain in his office, and got his special identification card that provided him offically with the title of a CCPD counselor. He said his goodbyes to the Captain when they were done, and left his office to discover more of the station.

He had seen a map of the station included in the files that got sent to him, so he was comfortable with exploring alone. First he went looking for Detective West. He found him at his desk doing paperwork. He didn't notice him as Jupiter approached his desk, so Jupiter cleared his throat.

"Detective West." he smiled politely.

Joe immediately looked up from his papers, to see a kid standing in front of him. He frowned slightly, then remembered that some counselor would join him and his partner for a while to help out. He didn't think it was a good idea to let civilians do police work, but the Captain was positive that this famous "detective" would be a lot of help to them. He stood up slowly from his desk and extended his hand to the kid. Jupiter saw his frown and sighed internally. He didn't look as childish as he used to, but adults still underestimated him and his intelligence at first sight. He took the man's hand anyway and introduced himself.

"My name is Jupiter Jones, sir. I offer my intelectual services on your new cases for a few weeks." he said and shook the detective's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Detective Joe West." just as he spoke Eddie appeared out of nowhere next to them and smiled at the two.

"And this is my partner Detective Thawne." Joe gestured at Eddie. Jupiter shook hands with Eddie too and introduced himself.

"Jupiter Jones, First Investigator at your service, detective." he said as he fished out a card from his pocket and handed both detectives one.

It said:

The Three Investigators

"We Investigate Anything"

? ? ?

First Investigator - Jupiter Jones  
Second Investigator - Pete Crenshaw  
Records and Research - Bob Andrews

 

Eddie's smile widened instantly, but Joe frowned again. "What are those question marks for?" Joe asked.

Jupiter barely kept his smile from forming at the question, so he straightened himself and put on his most serious detective expression.

"The question mark, otherwise known as interrogation mark, stands for things unknown, questions unanswered, mysteries unsolved, riddles of any sort. Our business is answering the questions, unravelling the riddles, solving any mysteries which come our way. Hence, the question mark is the symbol of The Three Investigators." Jupiter finished with a satisfied smile.

"Riiight..." Joe said slowly "Well, now I wish I hadn't asked."

Jupiter smiled while Eddie chuckled amused at the statement.

"Have you met Barry?" Eddie asked enthusiastically "You talk almost as much as him." he said with a small laugh. This earned a small laugh from Joe too.

"Well, we've met earlier, but we didn't have time to properly introduce ourselves or talk." Jupiter answered in a polite manner.

"Then you must meet him properly!" Eddie exclaimed excitedly, Joe rolling his eyes at him.

"I think'll go and do that then." Jupiter gave them a small smile and said goodbye.

"Oh, he is in the lab upstairs. You can't miss it." Eddie said with a big smile, then he went back to whatever he was doing before. Joe stared after the kid for a few seconds before he turned back to his papers.

"What a weird kid." he muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my nonsense ^^;;  
> I hope you enjoyed it somewhat :3  
> Again, grammatical corrections are greatly appreciated.  
> See you at the next chapter! <3


	3. Barry meets Jupiter Jones

Barry made his way from the shop to the police station to process the evidence Joe asked for. He couldn't believe Caitlin and Dr Wells wanted him to stop helping people. He was good at it. Sort of. He was definitely good at rescuing people from burning buildings.

He sped through the city and stopped at the police station building. He casually walked in the station and up the stairs to his laboratory, determined to find something from the evidence he collected that morning and do something useful, his real job.

What welcomed him made him stop dead in his tracks. A teenage boy was standing in bis lab. Well, at least he didn't look to be more than 17 or something.

When this boy turned around slowly, Barry instantly recognised him, and by instinct he put his hand in his pocked to fish out the card he got earlier, and grasped it tightly. This boy, Jupiter Jones, if he recalled right, just stared at him. Mind you, it was slightly unnerving.

He was tall. Not as tall as Barry, but tall nevertheless. He was strongly built, he could see that. He had sharp features and a handsome face. But what made him swallow hard mostly was his face. He had a stern expression on his face, his icy blue eyes darted all over Barry like he could see right trough him. Like he KNEW. His raven black, short cut hair made his face look even darker. It made Barry shrudder.

Barry's heart suddenly started to beat faster and he felt blood rush to his face. He had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. That was new. His heartrate only quickened nowadays when he ran with superspeed, ever since he woke up, and yet, now he could almost hear his own rapid heartbeat rumming in his chest.

He stood there awkwardly, a dark flush covering his cheeks for at least half a minute, when Jupiter seemed to be satisfied with scanning him and suddenly his features softened and a small apologetic smile appeared on his face. Though, Barry had the feeling he wasn't sorry at all.

Barry shook himself mentally and approached the young man with a more relaxed expression.

"Uh. Hello. My name is Barry Allen. I guess you already knew that, but we haven't introduced ourselves before." he offered his hand to Jupiter with a polite smile.

As Jupiter placed his hand in Barry's to shake it, a small spark of electricity snapped between their hands, which caught the speedster by surprise. Jupiter though didn't let go of his hand or jerked back. In fact, he was smirking at him like he expected this kind of reaction.

Barry flushed deep dark red again, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He had the sudden urge to run away and hide.

Jupiter shook his hand like nothing had happened and introduced himself again.

"I'm Jupiter Jones, First Investigator of The Three Investigators detective firm. I've already handed you our businesscard. It is still in your posession, isn't it Mr. Allen?" he asked with the same smile he greeted Barry with earlier at the crimescene.

Barry, collecting himself, trying to make his brain work, rather unsuccessfully, tried to make his mouth work.

"Uh. Y-Yes." he lifted the hand with the card in it and read it again. Huh. So they investigated unknown things and revelaled mysteries. That was...refreshing? However, he had no idea how that would help with their cases.

Jupiter interrupted his thoughts.

"You have quite an impressive workspace, Mr Allen. However, it looks rather unorganized." Jupiter stated with a small smile, trying to lift the mood and awkwardness of the situation.

Barry jerked his head at the direction of the young investigator, suddenly very much aware of the mess that was his laboratory. Files and papers scattered everywhere, unfinished reports all over his desk he barely touched for the last few days. Evidence that needed to be put to it's place or needed to be tested.

He bent down and started to pick up nearby papers to hide his embarrasment.

"Y-Yeah sorry about that. I'm a mess most of the time. Probably that's why I get lectured by the Captain every day." he finished his babbling with a nervous laugh.

Jupiter didn't say anything. He didn't laugh at his behavior or at the state of his lab, which Barry was grateful for. He just bent down next to Barry and started to pick up papers too, wordlessly.

As they moved around the floor to get every piece of paper, Barry had a nice view of the flexing of the muscles on Jupiter's arms, since he only wore a plain black T-shirt. His face was relaxed and every move he made seemed effortless and very elegant, despite what he was doing.

Jupiter saw him looking from the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. He did a thorough body scan of Barry earlier after all. It was only fair if he let Barry do the same. Of course, he wasn't aware of the reason behind the staring on Barry's side.

Jupiter wasn't stocky anymore, because he had grown much taller in the last few years. He was well built and fit from all the work at the junk yard and the running around during their cases. He never really cared about his looks, but now he was more confident in his body. Adults didn't have as much of a hard time believing him, since he looked much older now. That helped a lot, but other than that he only cared about his intellectual abilities.

For Barry, just looking at him made his heart race again and blood rush to his face. He looked away and tried to make himself calm down.

What was wrong with him?! He was a hero, not some teenage girl with a crush. Not to mention that Jupiter was just a kid. A very mature, very handsome kid. But then why did he make him feel that way? He groaned at himself internally. Iris bursting into the lab interrupted his mental breakdown. She started talking without looking up from her phone.

"This is all of your fault! I could have taken european folklore to cover my sociology requirement, but noooo. You said, "Take journalism, Iris. Reporters have all the fun."

Guess what, Barry? Reporters have none of the fun. Journalism is boring. I'm bored. I blame you--" She looked up, and her eyes widened the moment she saw Jupiter and Barry on the floor, with sheets of paper in hand.

"And who is your friend right here, Barry?" she asked with a broad smile, which almost looked cheshire to Barry. That meant no good for him.

"If I knew you weren't alone, I would have knocked." she stated smugly.

Barry flushed crimson at that and started to stutter words out. "I-.. H-He..We- We are not-...Uh."

Jupiter raised one eyebrow at the scene in front of him. Barry looked truly miserable. Brows furrowed, eyes wide and cheeks red. He looked kind of adorable. Like a kicked puppy. Wait what? Golly. Where did those thoughts come from?

Iris just laughed at him and winked at Jupiter.

Jupiter sighed internally and decided he wouldn't forget about manners, and he would introduce himself.

He put the stack of paper he held on the nearby desk and walked over to Iris, while Barry did the same.

"My name is Jupiter Jones, First Investigator, and police counselor for the time being." he told Iris politely and offered his hand to shake.

"Iris West. I'm the daughter of Detective Joe West, and Barry is kind of like my brother." she told him smiling.

Jupiter reached into his pocket and gave her a card too.

She studied it for a second, then asked what almost everyone else did when they saw the mark of The Three Investigators.

"What are those question marks for?" Iris asked confused. Jupiter straightened himelf and put on his serious face he used on adults while working on cases, and started.

"The question mark, otherwise known as interrogation mark, stands for things unknown, questions unanswered, mysteries unsolved, riddles of any sort. We made it our business to answer the questions, unravel the riddles, solve any mysteries which come our way. The question mark is also the symbol of The Three Investigators." he finished, statisfied with the blank expression Iris gave him, just like his father did.

"Riiight." Iris said slowly "I've already regretted asking." she then turned to Barry, who was watching Jupiter with an awed expression. Jupiter didn't notice, but Iris raised an eyebrow at him. "You two totally fit together." she said in a smug tone.

Barry immadiately snapped out if it. "What--" he started, but Iris didn't let him finish.

"Barry, why don't you look nice?" she asked him.

Barry looked utterly confused.

Iris sighed "This afternoon? Suit and tie? The university is giving Simon Stagg--"

"Simon Stagg." it came back to him.

"- some big award and you agreed--"

"to explain the science stuff for your article. It's all coming back to me now." Barry finished with a guilty expression.

"How fast can you get home and change?" Iris asked him, taking pity on him for her previous teasing.

"Uh, pretty fast." Barry told her, brows furrowed.

This remark didn't go unnoticed for Jupe as he stood there, watching them hands folded behind his back.

Eddie took that moment to walk in all professional like.

"Hey, Allen." he started "Joe asked me to see where you're at on the evidence from the gun store shooting." he put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, hey, Iris." he dropped in casually with a sideglance and a nod.

"Detective." she said shyly.

They stood there awkwardly, all three of them looking at Jupiter from all of a sudden, when they realised he was there too.

Jupiter raised an eyebrow again.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't say anything to Detective West. For now." he said with a blank expression.

They all looked panicked for a second, but then Iris and Eddie smiled broadly at them and walked a few feet to the left to kiss each other and talk in hushed voices.

Barry had questions. Quite a few of them, but he didn't want to be rude and jumpy.

"Uhm. So. How did you know? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." he added nervously.

Jupe turned to face him and studied his face for a few seconds before answering.

"It is true that I'm not experienced with human relationships, due to my age and line of work, but I'm not oblivious to my surroundings, Mr Allen. I deduced they are in a relationship, but they keep it from Detective West by the looks they are giving, and their behaviour." he answered mysteriously.

"But, I am almost certain that Detective West is already aware of this relationship. He is waiting for them to tell him. And my best advice is to do it as soon as possible. Keeping secrets from the people you are trying to keep close to you, and your heart, is hard, and it may cause misunderstandings. It is important to stay honest, especially with the individuals you are working with." he added on a more serious note, hoping that Barry understood the double meaning of this statement.

Barry nodded stiffly and swallowed hard before speaking again. "Please, call me Barry. And, uh. What about the robbers? How did you know there were six of them? The tape only showed one." he asked him curiously.

"Very well, Barry. Feel free to call me Jupiter if you please. As for the robbers, I haven't seen the surveillance footage from the gun store. I saw the footprints they left. I believe that's how you came to the same conclusion." he said with a knowing smile.

Barry couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. This teenage boy sounded like he was older than Barry himself. He could look so young, but then just in a second he would transform into a completely different person. It was kind of attractive to be honest.

Barry's thoughts were interrupted yet again by Eddie.

"Thanks for being so cool about it. Both of you." he said with a warm smile "I know it's not easy keeping a big secret."

"I'm getting used to it." Barry said with a heavy sigh.

Again, the remark didn't go unnoticed by Jupiter.

After that, Eddie left, and Iris left too with Barry to reach the event they were talking about in time. That left Jupiter some time alone, so he went to the hotel he was staying at and unpacked everything. He did a bit more research, and found reports of a red streak, or blur, speeding trough the city, stopping mugglers, rescuing people from burning buildings. Barry came to mind, and everything he made mental notes about. Of course, he documented his observations in a notebook precisely.

This vacation was going to be interesting. That much was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this :3  
> Again, grammatical corrections are greatly appreciated.I'd love to hear your thoughts about it.  
> I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> See you at the next chapter! <3


	4. Jupiter gets his suspicions up

Jupiter got a phonecall from the police station later that afternoon, that there was a robbery during an award ceremony and his presence was required. For a moment he felt panic. He remembered Barry and Iris were going to an award ceremony as well when they left. He left the hotel in a hurry in a police car that was already waiting for him and got there in a few minutes.

A crowd of people were already there when the police car turned up in front of the building. Police and CSI were already busy with taking evidence and statements. Jupiter was relieved to see Barry and Iris talking with Detective West and Thawne, the weight that weighed down his shoulders and made his body stiff from the moment he got the phonecall suddenly disappearing. He gave the detectives a short nod as greeting, then he turned to Iris and Barry.

"Are you hurt?" he asked them shortly, while scanning them for external injuries, relieved to find none.

"No, we are fine." Iris said with a pause "Though, Barry fainted outside when he tried to get the plate number of the van the robbers came with." she added with a sideglance towards Barry.

That was curious. Barry didn't look hurt at all. But his shoes. They had burnmarks on them again. Jupiter didn't say anything, instead he turned to address Barry.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I'm okay, really." Barry said with a small smile, blood rushing to his cheeks at the investigators concerned tone.

That was when Jupiter heard the security man say how he got rescued from the flying bullets by a blur in a matter of less than a second. It seemed to get the attention of Detective West too, and he gave Barry an unimpressed look.

"Let me talk to you for a second." Joe said to Barry.

"Yeah." Barry excused himself before following Joe.

They walked a few feet away and started talking about something, Joe appearing to be angry about something. Jupiter watched them and when they finished, Barry locked eyes with him for a second, then looked away swiftly, like he felt guilty about something.

Barry walked back to them while Detective West went in the other direction to talk to some CSI.

"Hey. I'm sorry if you were worried about us." Barry told Jupe with a guilty expression.

"I'm glad you are unharmed. That's what matters." Jupiter told him, trying to sound reassuring.

Barry cleared his throat "Look, I've got something I have to take care of, but tomorrow I will tell you everything that happened in detail at my lab, and we can look through all the evidence together. Would that be all right?" Barry asked him in a hopeful tone, looking at him with his big puppy eyes.

Jupiter swallowed and nodded before speaking. "Yes. That would be acceptable." he gave Barry a small smile.

Barry smiled at him widely before saying goodbye and he left in a hurry. The First Investigator wondered where he had gone. He decided he would ask him tomorrow.

Iris didn't miss the conversation, watching the two curiously, then looking after Barry thoughfully when he left.

Jupiter realized he hadn't eaten anything since that morning, and his stomach chose that moment to make itself present.

Iris appeared out of nowhere next to him, smiling slyly at him with a dangerous spark in her eyes. "I know a place where we could eat and talk~" she said in a sing-song tone.

Jupiter sighed internally "Miss West--"

"Iris." she interruped him with a smug smile.

"Iris." Jupiter corrected "I have to decline your offer. I have a lot to think about tonight, and to be honest, I don't know what we could talk about." he stated blankly.

"We could talk about work stuff, or you know, just every day stuff..." Jupiter lifted an eyebrow at the answer.

"Or we could talk about you and Barry~" she added with a cheshire smirk.

Jupiter glared at her for a few seconds, but then sighed in defeat. He didn't have the energy to argue with her.

"Very well. Show me the way." he said with a mildly annoyed expression.

Iris just smiled even wider and linked arms with him. She led him to Jitters and fixed a coffe for herself, and a tea for Jupiter, also bringing some leftover sweets from behind the counter, since the café was already closed.

She set the two mugs on the empty table occupied by Jupiter with the sweets, before settling down in front of Jupiter. She handed him his drink, which he gratefully accepted, and they started munching on the food in a comfortable silence. Jupe spinned the information he collected that day through his brain, trying to make some sense of the happenings, maybe even try to tie them together.

His train of thought was interrupted by Iris.

"So," she started, setting down her mug in front of herself "Barry likes you." she stated.

Jupiter sipped his hot tea before he spoke "Is that right?" he said, trying to sound uninterested. His own thoughts were rather jagged and confused, so he didn't really fancy talking about Barry.

"Yes. He never acted like that with anyone before. I can see that. I like you too, you know. From what I see, you seem to be a good person." she said, sounding sincere.

"Well, thank you." Jupiter said unsure. People never really said anything good about him in particular, other than complementing his intelligence. Most people liked to say that he is 'an annoying know-it-all'.

"Do you like Barry?" Iris asked him seriously.

Jupiter watched the hot tea swirling in his mug, suddenly unable to look at Iris.

"He is a nice young man. He is good at his job, based on what I saw and the reports I've read." he said glancing up at Iris, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

She wasn't completely satisfied with his answer, but she saw that he wouldn't tell her more that night. She went back to drinking her coffe and eating. They didn't talk much more that night.

After they finished their drinks in silence, they said goodbye and left the café. Jupiter went back to his hotel by taxi and flopped down on his bed feeling exhausted. He fell asleep in his clothes, but he was too tired to care. He would worry the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter but I wanted to leave the good stuff for the next chapter so it wouldn't be too long :P  
> I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Comments are greatly appreciated :3  
> See you at the next chapter! <3


	5. Heart to heart with Jupiter

Jupiter woke up at sharply 7 am the next morning. He showered, ate breakfast, then left for the police station. He didn't have time to document his observations, but it couldn't be helped. He would do it when he had a bit of time later.

When he walked in the station, he saw Detective West at his desk, so he walked over to him to greet him.

"Good morning Detective West." he said politely.

"Good morning Mr Jones. Are you heading to the lab?"

"Yes, sir."

"Simon Stagg's head of security was murdered last night. I'm going to interview him. Would you mind taking those skin samples the coroner took to the lab for Barry? Hopefully they belong to the killer." Joe asked him, handing him a plastic bag with "EVIDENCE" written on it in big font.

"Of course sir." Jupiter nodded.

He walked up the stairs to the lab with the evidence in hand.

When he walked in Barry smiled at him and then looked questioningly at the bag. Jupiter told him what Joe had said to him. Barry put the sample up for the test then went back to Jupiter, who had already looked through all the evidence and the facts they had, and was now standing in front of the desk, pinching his lower lip. That was an action that showed he was deep in thought, and his brain was working with full power.

The First Investigator finally looked up and for a second Barry was afraid he was caught staring again, but Jupiter just started casually.

"So. Tell me what happened last afternoon."

"Right. Well, we were talking with Iris after the ceremony, and she tried to speak to Mr Stagg about a quote for her article, but he left the ceremony early. Then we heard the first shootings. The robbers entered the building with guns, shouting orders to get down. They made everyone stand in a line and they took their jewellery in bags. They were about to leave, when the security man came out ordering them to stop. They shot at him and, like he said, he got rescued. I went after the robbers to read the plate but...Uh....I fainted." Barry finished awkwardly, looking away.

Jupiter found it peculiar that only the last part about himself made Barry unsure of what he said, but Jupiter didn't say anything about it for now. Instead he asked "Do you think they were the same robbers as the ones from the gun shop robbery?"

"Uh. It's possible. There were six of them. All the same height, same physical appearance as the robber from the tape, same back clothes, even. I would say yes." at that moment the computer signalled that the test was done.

Jupiter and Barry walked over to the computer to see the results. Barry furrowed his brows. "That's impossible. These cells are naive. Stem cells that can replicate and become any cell the body needs. They only come from babies." he said, sounding confused.

Jupiter pinched his lower lip and started to put together the facts he had so far and came up with a theory at last.

"I think I know who he is." he said finally.

Barry looked at him with his lost puppy expression.

"At least I know what he is capable of. I think he can replicate himself spontaneously. Look at the facts. Six robber, with the same shoe size and height, rob a gun shop, then later that afternoon they rob the attendants of an award ceremony. Simon Stagg's award ceremony. Then yesterday evening Simon Stagg's head of security got murdered by a newborn man. I think this person wanted easy access to Simon Stagg, because he's the main target for some reason, but Mr. Java refused to help him." Jupiter finished still not quite satisfied "The identity of our robber remains a mystery until further investigation. I would say it's an employee or a former employee of his, but that's just mere guessing." Jupiter glanced sideways to get Barry's opinion, but the speedster just stared at him, mouth open.

"In my opinion, we should inform Detective West, because he was about to interwiew Mr Stagg when I arrived." he told Barry, lifting an eyebrow.

Barry snapped out of it, and together they made their way down the stairs to the office. Everybody was taking on bulletproof vests and heading to the entrance, checking their pistols. Appearantly there was a shooting at Stagg Indrustries. Where Detective West and his partner went. When Jupiter looked where Barry was supposed to be standing, he was nowhere to be seen.

He had a pretty good idea where he went, and he knew he couldn't follow him there, so he went back to the lab to look through the evidence again, and look into Stagg Indrustries more. Especially the employees. Hours of research later he found someone that fit in his theory.

He noticed something about the map attached to a board in the lab. Out of curiosity he lifted it. What he found there surprised him. The board was filled with newspaper articles and pictures, along with other clues and red strings pinned to it, all connected to the murder of Nora Allen. He decided he would ask Barry later about it.

He didn't notice, but he spent a lot of time there alone with his thougths. Barry walking in again brought him back.

Barry flopped down in a nearby chair and sighed deeply, slightly wincing afterwards.

"You were right. He can replicate himself." he said, looking grim and distant.

Jupiter waited for him to continue in silence.

"I saw it myself. And got my ass handed to myself."

"You don't seem hurt." Jupiter stated.

"Well, I heal fast." Barry said shortly.

"Makes sense."

"Does it?" Barry shifted his gaze to him.

"You move fast. I presume you heal faster too. Your metabolism is faster too, that's why your experience dizzyness after running with increased speed, and that's why you fainted yesterday." Jupiter was now looking directly at him.

"How long have you known?"

"Know is a strong word. I had my suspicions about you, but after I met you in person and spent some time in your presence, things became more and more clear."

"I guess it doesn't matter now. I'm no hero. I can't even fight one metahuman. Let alone six." Barry sighed miserably.

"Metahuman. Is that what you call them?"

"Yes. This one's called Dalton Black. He did a research on cellular regeneration, but he got set aside. You were right. He was a former employee of Stagg Indrustries." Barry locked eyes with him. Jupiter nodded, having come to the same conclusion during his research.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Jupiter couldn't contain his curiosity about the board any longer.

Barry sighed again "Sure. Go ahead."

"What's that board hidden behind the map?" Jupiter asked him carefully.

Barry looked at him with his big sad puppy eyes, and started to tell his story that nobody believed but him.

"When I was eleven years old my mother died. Everybody believes that my father was the one who murdered her, but I know that's not true. I was there that night, and I saw a yellow man in a ball of lightning, and he was fast. Really fast. Everybody thought that I was just imagining it, being a little kid, but I know what I saw that night. That man in yellow killed my mother. Now that I know nothing's impossible, I have to get my dad out of Iron Heights, no matter what it takes." he looked away as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He wiped it away with the back of his hand and sniffed.

"I know it sounds crazy but I just...I know what I saw..."

Jupiter pinched his lower lip for a while, then he spoke up.

"I believe you." he said seriously.

Barry turned to him to see his face.

"You do?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"I do. People tend to treat kids differently, just because adults don't have the creativity and open mind kids do. I've been in that position countless times. And I had my fair share of peculiar cases. There's always an explanation, Barry." he smiled at the speedster reassuringly.

Barry just stared at him again open mouthed. He just wanted to kiss him breathless for his words, and for actually believing him. He didn't do that though. He smiled at him warmly instead and made a decision.

He wanted to take Jupiter Jones to Star Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.We are getting close to the end of the second episode.I'm execited to wrap this up :3  
> See you at the next chapter! <3


	6. Black goes down

Just the moment he made that decision, Barry's phone started ringing. He fished his phone out of his pocket to check it.

It was Caitlin. Barry gave Jupiter an apologetic smile and Jupiter nodded smiling reassuringly.

"Caitlin. I've already told you I'm through." the other person on the phone said something Jupe couldn't make out, that earned a defeated sigh from Barry. He hung up and turned back to Jupiter.

"I..I have to go now. They need me at Star Labs." he said grimly.

Jupiter nodded again and put his hand on Barry's before saying "I understand. We will discuss the matter further tomorrow. Now you have to do what nobody's able to do but you." he smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Barry felt confident from Jupiter's words and squeezed his hand back, nodding before speeding off to Star Labs.

The First Investigator was left alone with his thoughts yet again. He noticed he hadn't eaten anything since that morning again, so he decided he would go back to his hotel and order something to eat. He had documenting to do as well.

An officer offered to drop him off at the hotel, which he accepted gratefully.

After he had eaten, he sat down to document everything he learned about the case in detail, leaving out the revealations about Barry of course, for Bob and Pete, as he was sure they would be interested in reading it when they got back from their vacation.

When he was done writing, he decided he would look into Star Labs out of curiosity. He found out that only three people were working there currently. Dr Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon and Dr Harrison Wells, who owns the facility and the company.

Appearantly Dr Caitlin Snow lost her fiancé in the particle accelerator explosion, and Dr Wells lost his ability to walk. Although something wasn't right about that Dr Wells, he couldn't quite figure out what.

He watched the video recording of the podcast that was taken the night the particle accelerator exploded. Wells didn't look surprised at all when things went wrong. It almost looked like he knew what would happen and what he had to do. That was curious to say the least. He made a mental note to keep his eye on him just in case.

There wasn't much more information about the explosion itself, and he wasn't keen on reading about the scientific facts and theories behind it. On the other hand, there was a lot to read about the destruction and the casualties it caused.

After reading pages of those, somehow getting struck by lightning and getting super speed didn't seem that bad.  
His phone started ringing and buzzing on the table. He unlocked it to pick it up and he saw it was almost midnight already. He accepted the call from the unknown number and spoke in a polite manner.

"Jupiter Jones, First Investigator. How may I help you?"

"Uh. Hey. It's me. Barry."

Speak of the devil.

"Barry. Is everything alright?" Jupiter asked, concern showing in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm completely fine. I just...do you mind if we talk now? I know it's really late and you are probably tired and maybe I even woke you up but--" Jupiter cut in his babbling.

"Of course. I'll text you my hotel's address and my room number."

"Alright. See you in a bit." he heard him saying in a shaky voice, and with that Barry hung up and Jupiter texted him his location.

After he texted Barry, in less than 10 seconds he heard knocking on his door.

Jupiter walked to the door and opened it for Barry.

He didn't have the time before, but he got a good look on Barry. This time not because he was suspicious, but to appreciate his looks. He was very tall and had a lithe body, but muscular at the same time, probably more strength than a normal human would posess. It was obvious that he felt confident in his body. His positure showed that. His handsome face was slightly flushed and his hair was sticking out in every direction, probably because he ran with super speed. He had a sheepish look on his face when he stepped in Jupe's hotel room.

"Sorry for interrupting you this late." he told Jupiter apologetically.

"You didn't interrupt anything Barry. Now, did you want to talk about something?" he asked patiently.

"Yes. Well..I defeated Black. Kind of. He died. I tried to save him, but he didn't want my help...I just wanted to thank you. When I left you in my lab, your words gave me the courage to face Black and his clones. You are the first person who actually believed in me and in my words." he said, stepping closer to Jupiter.

Jupiter let him close enough to be almost chest to chest, and he locked eyes with him. Barry hesitantly took Jupiters hands in his and swallowed before speaking again in a quieter voice.

"I know we only met yesterday, and I don't know much about you, but I know how you make me feel. Please tell me if you felt something too." he finished in a whisper.

Jupiter felt his face get hotter by every word Barry spoke, and his heartbeat quickened, a feeling foreign to him. He liked Barry. He knew that much. But he was unexperienced when it came to feelings and relationships, so he did what he thought would speak his feelings most clearly.

He freed one of his hands and brought Barry's face down to press their lips together in a kiss. Barry was shocked for a few seconds, but then he rested his hands on Jupiter's waist and started to move their lips against each other. It was quite obvious that Jupiter didn't have much experience in kissing, but his lips tasted just as good as Barry had imagined them. He licked Jupiter's lips for permission to enter his mouth, which he got immediately, pushing his tongue in the wet hotness. The kiss became heated and passionate quickly, the exploring turning into a fight of tongues. They tasted each other's mouth, and their tongues twisted and danced together. Barry walked Jupiter to the nearest wall, not breaking the kiss, and pressed his body against his, Jupiter pressing himself against him, fisting Barry's shirt like he was afraid he would disappear somehow. The little sounds he made were priceless to Barry, and made him want to hear more. Jupiter moaned into his mouth at the overwhelming sensations Barry caused, his fingertips tingling.

They broke apart for air, face flushed and breathing hard. Jupiter was leaning back against the wall, holding onto Barry while Barry balanced himself with a hand on the wall next Jupiter's head, and started vibrating slightly.

Jupiter found that quite amusing, and he was proud he made Barry feel that way. He giggled while Barry flushed dark red and tried to make himself stop vibrating, hiding his face in the crook of Jupiter's neck.

When he finally stopped vibrating he lifted his head to look at Jupiter again.

Jupiter looked up at him from underneath thick eyelashes, with half lidded eyes, a small shy smile tugging on his lips. Barry had to swallow again. He was breathtakingly beautiful.

Barry brought up his other hand to stroke his face. Jupiter leaned into the touch, closing his eyes sighing. Barry smiled at him.

"Jupiter look at me, please." he said in a soft voice. Jupiter opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"I don't want you to jump into anything you might regret later. I...loved kissing you, and I would love to do it again, but I don't want to make you feel like you have to do anything you are not comfortable with, just because I'm older. I...I want to take you out on a date and get to know you properly." he said carefully, searching his face.

Jupiter smiled at him adoringly, making Barry's heart do a flip in his chest.

"It's very thoughtful of you. But I don't do anything because I have to. I wanted to kiss you, Barry, and I promise I won't do anything just because I feel like it would be appropriate. And, I would love to go on a date with you." he assured Barry, still smiling at him.

Barry beamed at him and kissed his cheek, nuzzling slightly into it, which earned him a small laugh from Jupiter. The speedster was such a puppy.

Barry stepped back from Jupiter and let him lean off the wall, taking his hand and squeezing it slightly to make sure Jupiter was real and he wasn't just dreaming.

"It's late. I better go home to Joe." he pressed one last chaste kiss on his lips before saying goodnight.

Jupiter let Barry out, smiling the whole time to himself. His stay was going to be much more interesting than he thought it would be. He was looking forward to it.

He put away his documents and shut off his laptop before washing up and climbing in his bed. He fell asleep with a satisfied expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that pretty much wraps up season 1 episode 2 ^w^  
> Let me know what you think and I might make it a series :3  
> Thank you for reading my weird stuff.See you next time!<3


End file.
